Something Went Down in the Tent
by amessofdreams
Summary: On a camping trip, Azimio and Dave get drunk and experiment.  HEAVY SMUT.


On a manly camping trip Azimio and Dave get drunk and ~experiment. This fic is OBSCENE. Even for me. **Dirty talk**, **bareback**, **drinking**, **violence**, and **hate-speech** ahoy. Do not read this if you are easily offended or highly impressionable. These are two teenage dudes with filthy mouths, anger issues, and no idea what they're doing.

**SOMETHING WENT DOWN IN THE TENT**

**III.**

When he woke up the next morning he was hungover, but happy. Happy until he rolled over and saw Azimio was gone.

Dave groaned and sat up slowly, rubbing his forehead, and then reached for his waterbottle, taking a long drink from it. He ached. Not just in the places he'd expected, but everywhere. It had been rough. So rough. But that was a good thing. Such a good thing. It was what he wanted.

But now Azimio was gone.

Every move he made, his body ached. He dressed slowly, noticing all the pieces of Az that were gone – his hiking boots, his jacket, his gloves, his waterbottle. When he was bundled up well enough Dave left the tent and looked around the campsite, hoping to see some sign of his best friend – hoping that something would prove to him that they were still best friends, despite everything. But Az wasn't making breakfast, wasn't sitting at the picnic table, wasn't cleaning the mud off his boots from their rainy hike of the previous afternoon.

So Dave ate one of the granola bars in his bag and then went walking down the nearest trail – walking slow, each step making his body ache worse. He walked a while before he saw Azimio sitting on the hill overlooking the lake, and he paused to watch him for a moment before making his final approach.

He saw Azimio's head move just a little as he got closer, like he'd heard Dave's footsteps on the dry twigs, but he didn't turn to look at him and he didn't say anything.

Dave walked up behind him and muttered, "hey."

"Hey," Az said back without turning.

"Weird night," Dave said.

"Yeah," Az replied, and finally he glanced back. He looked sad and guilty, but not angry.

Dave walked up closer and sat next to him on the tall dead wild grass. They sat in silence for a while.

"You, um... You wanna talk about last night?" Dave asked.

"No," Azimio said. A moment passed and then he looked over at Dave and confessed, "okay. Yeah."

Dave nodded looking away at the lake. He waited for Az to talk. Waited for Az to explain how he was feeling so he could mirror it and not expose what he himself was actually thinking.

"I'm not gay, okay?" Az said.

Dave nodded again. "I know that."

"Bi, maybe. But I like girls."

Again, Dave nodded.

"That... what happened... I don't know where that came from. I'm not like... We're bros. Not... anything else."

Dave nodded again, chest aching. He pleaded silently with God. Begged for God to make this not be the end of it. Even if it never turned into something real. _Please let it happen again. Please don't make this the only time_.

"And I..." Az started and then stopped, and looked away. "I'm pissed. Okay? I'm really fucking pissed."

"Why?" Dave asked, but he didn't want to say that, he wanted to say, 'I'm sorry,' because he knew whatever it was was his fault.

"Because I fucking... made you the girl. I took away your manhood and shit. It's not cool. I mean. Fuck! If it had been Hummel... or any other fag, fine, you know? Fine doing that to some dude who's already made himself into a girl, but you're my bro and I totally..."

Dave wanted to object. Wanted to tell Az that he wanted to be the bottom, that he'd _loved_ having Azimio inside him, _loved_ that Azimio had called him a slut.

"Forgive me, okay?" Azimio asked.

Dave nodded.

"No really, dude. Forgive me. It's gonna kill me thinkin' about it. If you... if you want to make it even and shit? I... I mean I don't wanna get fucked but if you want to make it even I'd let you. You're my bro. I'd let you."

"Okay," Dave said simply. He didn't want to make it even. Didn't care if it was even. But if he had to pretend he did to keep Az from hating him, he could live with that.

"Say you forgive me, dude."

"I forgive you," Dave said numbly.

"Dammit!" Azimio stood up and walked a few paces off. "You don't mean it. I can tell you don't mean it."

He didn't. He didn't really forgive Azimio because he didn't really have anything to forgive Azimio for. "Okay, I'll mean it when you make it even," Dave said simply. It was an empty promise but he'd do it if it made Az feel better. He'd do anything if it made Az feel better.

Azimio shuddered.

"Dude. It's okay," Dave insisted. "I'm not mad. We were drunk. We did shit. That's all. I'm not mad at you. And if we have to make it even to make it go away... well... we'll just get drunk again and do it again and we'll feel better about it. We're bros, dude. Like you said. We're in this together."

Azimio nodded. "Okay. Okay. And we can't ever tell anybody."

"Duh," Dave muttered. "Dude, you don't have to worry about that."

"Okay."

**II.**

Dave stumbled toward the tent, laughing, trailing right behind Azimio. They were as drunk as lords, and everything was all right. No girls around for Azimio to run off to. No loud obnoxious music. Just the cold night air and the crickets chirping.

Dave watched Azimio trying to crawl into the tent and falling over in the process, and laughed harder.

"You are so fucking drunk dude," Dave laughed.

Azimio laughed too. "Shut your mouth, white boy. You are as drunk as me."

"But I'm not fallin' over like a stupid sorority girl." Dave crawled into the tent and watched Az kick off his muddy shoes and then start pulling off his jacket.

"Whatever. You know I'd make a sexy ass sorority girl."

Dave laughed harder. "Dude, you're such a freak when you're drunk." Dave took off his boots and then started taking off his jacket. When he turned around to face Azimio he saw the other boy struggling to get out of his pants and laughed. "Need a little help?"

"No," Azimio grunted. He got the jeans down to his knees and then fell backward in a drunken stupor.

"Dude, you need to learn how to hold your fucking liquor," Dave muttered, crawling over and pulling Az's pants the rest of the way off, trying not to notice the growing bulge in Az's boxers.

"If I did you wouldn't get to undress my sexy ass, and I couldn't deny you your favorite pastime, you little fairy."

"Shut up, dude. I'm fucking helping you."

Az grinned and sat up. "Pretend you don't totally want me right now."

"What?" Dave's heart started racing.

Az just laughed and lay back down. _He's drunk. He's just drunk. That's all. Drunk as fuck and acting like a weirdo_. Dave turned and started taking off his own pants, falling forward a little bit in his own drunken haze but catching himself with one palm on the floor of the tent, and grunting before lifting back up and trying again to take them off.

"You need a little help?" Az asked, laughing.

Dave glanced back and _is he leering at me?_ "No, dude. I'm good. You're the one who needs some fucking help. I bet you're gonna need my help getting in the fucking sleeping bag." He turned back around and sat down, lifting his legs to pull his jeans all the way off. He heard rustling fabric behind him but thought nothing of it until he felt Azimio's arms closing around him from behind.

"You think I'm really that drunk?" Azimio asked, lips close to Dave's ear.

Dave tried to breathe.

"Too drunk to move? Too drunk to do anything?"

"Drunk enough you seem to be hitting on me," Dave muttered.

"What if I am?" Azimio asked.

Dave swallowed and didn't say anything, then suddenly Azimio's mouth was on his neck, kissing and licking, and Dave's cock was so stiff so fast.

"What are you doing?" Dave muttered.

"Showing you that I'm still in charge of this fucking situation. Even drunk as fuck." Azimio bit Dave's earlobe. "Tell me you don't fucking want me." He ran a hand down to Dave's crotch suddenly and laughed right in Dave's ear. "You're fucking hard. Hard as a fucking rock."

"S'cuz I'm drunk. Not 'cause you're sexy."

Az laughed again and started stroking him. "What if I said I wanted to fuck you?" Az asked.

Dave felt his eyes roll back in his head. "I'd say you're drunk and you're an idiot."

"So what? You're drunk too. And you're an idiot too."

Dave tried to wrench out of Azimio's grasp, shoved Azimio backward, but Az, it turned out, was less drunk than he was acting, because he shoved Dave right back. Within minutes they were wrestling across the inside of the tent and then Azimio was on top of Dave and they were face to face.

"Tell me you don't want it," Azimio whispered, grinning down at Dave.

_I do. I want it so fucking bad_. Dave said nothing.

Slowly, Az pushed his hips down on top of Dave's, and Dave's eyes widened as he felt Azimio's hard-on press against his hip. "Fuck," Dave muttered.

"Fuck is right," Azimio murmured with a grin.

That was it. Dave couldn't take it anymore. He lifted his head and pressed their lips together. They kissed, and Az forced Dave's mouth open, entered Dave's mouth with his tongue. Dave moaned and lifted his hips grinding against Azimio. He thanked God he was drunk, because the alcohol would make it last – keep them both from coming too fast – and he wanted it to last.

They kissed and rubbed against each other and Dave ran his hands over Azimio's body. If this was his shot he was taking it. Az growled suddenly and broke the kiss, lifting off Dave.

"Take your underpants off," he said with a mean look, and then proceeded to take off his own boxers revealing his long, thick, and beautiful cock.

Dave lifted up a little getting into a better position to pull his briefs down. "Dude, I dunno about this. You're pretty fucking big. And I know anal sex hurts and shit," Dave muttered.

"That's why you're gonna suck on it first," Azimio whispered. "Get it nice and wet."

Dave's eyes flew open.

"'s what I do with girls," Azimio said with a shrug. "C'mere."

Dave swallowed. Azimio reached out and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him forward, forcing him to stumble down onto his hands and knees, face just inches away from Az's hard-on. Dave stared at it, and Az started stroking it.

"Suck on it," Azimio commanded. "You'll regret it if you don't."

Dave nodded and opened his mouth. Azimio shoved the tip in and moaned as Dave's lips closed on it. Dave ran his tongue over the head and Az's head fell back just a little. "Damn, boy. You're a good little cocksucker, aren't you."

Dave slapped Azimio's hip, but Az just laughed, and slid a hand into Dave's hair, forcing him down further and then making him bob.

"Yeah, you like sucking my cock, don't you, bitch?"

Dave moaned, angrily, but kept sucking, kept hollowing out his cheeks and trying to relax his throat as Azimio's dick teased at it.

"Goddamn, you're a good little cockslut."

Dave punched Azimio in the gut – not hard, just enough to distract him – and then pulled away. "Fucking stop it, dude! It's not cool for you to say shit like that."

"Why? You're a fucking faggot," Az muttered, leaning close to him, breath heavy with alcohol. "You like sucking my cock."

"If I'm a fag, you're a fag, 'cause you want to fuck me."

"Whatever dude. I'm gonna be on top, and you're gonna be taking it like a little bitch."

Dave glared at him. "Okay. Here's what's gonna go down," he muttered. "If you wanna fuck me, you gotta suck my dick first too."

"No, way, dude. That's gay."

"Whatever. Deal with it."

They glared at each other for a moment in silence, and then Az laughed. "Okay. Fine. Sit down. Let me work my fucking magic."

Dave sat back, breathless, trying to register in his head that either he was about to get a blowjob from his best friend or his best friend was about to punch his lights out and have his way with his unconscious body. Those were the only two options. He wasn't sure which one he liked better. Both sounded unbelievably hot. Both were so much better than anything he'd expected to happen to him in the next three years. He had wanted this for so fucking long.

Az leaned down in front of him and Dave's eyes popped wide. Then Az's tongue was running up and down his shaft, teasing the head with every upstroke. "You're never gonna be able to enjoy head from a girl ever again," Azimio muttered. "I'm too fucking good."

"Yeah? You ever done this before?" Dave asked.

"Nah, but I watch a lotta porn. Watch this." Azimio took the head into his mouth, ran his tongue over and over it, getting it wet and then suddenly – shockingly – he slid down. All the way down. Nose rubbing against Dave's pubes, chin rubbing against Dave's balls. Dave's head fell back as the muscles of Az's throat worked over his cock – so tight and squeezing down in a beautiful rhythm.

"Oh, god. I think you're right," Dave muttered. "Fuck me..."

Azimio chuckled around Dave's cock. He started bobbing slowly and then pulled up all the way, sucking the head for a moment before pulling off it with a pop. "You want me to fuck you? Start getting it wet."

Dave sat up quickly and got back onto his hands and knees, wrapping his lips around Azimio's cock with ease this time. Suddenly so much more comfortable acting out his cock-slut fantasies now that he had some ammo to fire against Az if he had to.

"That's right," Azimio murmured, sitting back further and watching Dave work. "Get it all nice and fucking wet. Slobber on it. Like bitches in pornos."

Dave groaned and bobbed deeper and deeper, wondering how Azimio had taken him in his throat. Wondering if he could do that. Suddenly Azimio grabbed his hair and pulled him up off it, holding him just an inch away from it.

"Spit on it," Az ordered.

Dave swallowed and Az slapped him.

"Spit on my cock. Get it all fucking wet."

Dave tried to gather as much saliva into his mouth as possible and let a long string of drool fall from his lips onto Az's cock.

Az groaned. "That's right, now fucking stroke it. Rub the spit all over it." Dave did as told. "Spit again." Dave groaned and again tried to gather the saliva in his mouth. When he had a decent mouthful he spat it out onto the dark flesh at the head. "Rub it."

Dave slid his hand up and down Az's cock, rubbing the spit in.

"Now turn the fuck around."

Dave sat up, eyes wide, and then Az shoved him, forcing him to turn and bend over – forcing him back onto his hands and knees. Az's hands were immediately on Dave's ass, stroking it and then spreading it. Dave's heart sped up. He heard Az spit and felt the warm saliva hit his crack. It made him jump a little.

"You nervous?" Az asked. His voice sounded mocking.

"No," Dave lied.

Az laughed and spat again and again Dave tensed. Then Az's fingers were on his hole, rubbing over it, teasing it. Az slid one finger inside and Dave tensed even harder but to his surprise it didn't hurt – not even a little. It felt unfamiliar, but good.

Az slid his finger in and out like he was fucking him with it and _that_ did it. Dave relaxed and tried to hold back a moan, closing his eyes and waiting for more. Wanting more.

Az pushed another finger in. Dave's body strained around it but he tried to relax, tried to take it. _There's a whole lot more than that coming_.

A third finger entered and Dave _did_ moan, and Az laughed. "You like that, you little fag?"

Dave bit his lip and said nothing and felt a fourth finger push in and the stretch burned but it still felt good. Az spat again and the spit ran down around his fingers and Az was finger-fucking him and it was all too much.

"All right. Get back over here and get my dick wet again. It's getting dry." Az pulled his hands away from Dave's ass and grabbed him by the hair, yanking him around. Dave went willingly.

He lowered his mouth over Az's cock and sucked and bobbed – hungry for it. This monstrosity was about to be inside his ass and he wanted it. He wanted it.

Az pulled him up. "Spit." Dave did. He was getting better at keeping his mouth wet. He rubbed his hand up and down it and then Az pushed him back down onto it, pushed him far so that the head of Az's cock teased at his throat and he went cross-eyed. He opened his lips just a little and let the saliva drip down. He drooled on it. Cock throbbing over how fucking disgusting they were both being.

Then Az pulled him again and pushed him back away, getting him back down on hands and knees, and getting himself right behind him. Dave felt Az's cock press at his hole, and he closed his eyes. Slowly, Az pushed in.

It burned – worse than four fingers because it was all at once and so big. He grunted and whined, not even caring if it made him sound like a fag.

"Take it," Az whispered, leaning over him, getting close. "You can take it." It was sweet and loving, not nasty like it should've been.

Dave swallowed and nodded and tried to relax while Az pushed deeper and deeper inside him. He felt Az's hips press against his ass and went cross-eyed again, knowing that Az was all the way inside him. "Fuck," he muttered.

"Yeah," Az whispered, lifting his body up a little bit and starting to push in and out.

"Oh, God," Dave grunted. "Oh, Fuck. Az."

Az kept up a steady rhythm, keeping it deep in there, and moving in and out, in and out. "You like that?"

Dave didn't answer. But yes. Yes. He did.

Az's thrusts got longer, deeper. He pulled out farther before slamming it back in and Dave felt himself starting to whine and he couldn't help it – couldn't stop it.

"Az," he muttered.

"Yeah," Az whispered, voice hot and heavy. He got a rhythm going and his balls started to slap against Dave's and fuck that felt good. "Yeah, fuckin' your tight little ass. You fucking like that? Like my big dick ripin' you open?"

"Yes!" Dave cried out finally, and really it came out like a cry. Desperate and loud. "Yes. Az. Fuck!"

Az sped up. "Yeah." He grunted and grabbed Dave's hips. "Fuck, yeah. You're fuckin' tight." He slapped Dave's ass, and Dave bucked in surprise. "Tell me how much you fuckin' love my dick right now."

"God," Dave groaned. He didn't want to. He didn't want to confess it.

Az slapped him again. "I said, fucking tell me."

Dave whined as the head of Az's cock slid over his prostate and he bit his lip. "Fuck. Az. It feels so fucking good."

"Damn right," Az muttered. He kept riding him. Kept slamming into him.

Suddenly, he pulled out. "What?" Dave muttered, dizzy from the alcohol fuzz and from what Az was doing to him.

"C'mere," Az murmured, grabbing Dave by the arm and rolling him over onto his back. Dave swallowed hard and stared up at him, scared. Az spread Dave's legs around himself and lifted his ass. "Come on," Az whispered, getting himself back at Dave's ass. "Come on."

Dave swallowed, and relaxed himself, waiting for Az to push in again. He went slow like the first time and Dave felt the head of his cock run over his prostate and it made Dave whine and arch up. Dave watched Az's tender, concerned expression and it wrenched Dave apart. Az wasn't looking at him – not at his face. He looked at Dave's body as he pushed inside and then shifted to get closer, knees surrounding and holding Dave's ass.

He started thrusting again, and from that angle it felt fucking amazing. Dave closed his eyes and writhed on the silky top of a sleeping bag. "Fuck me," he muttered.

Az laughed and said, "what does it look like I'm doing?"

Dave felt a grin spreading his lips. Az's rhythm sped up and he was back to fucking Dave hard, and muttering little filthy nothings. "Yeah, boy. Fucking take that dick." He grabbed Dave's legs suddenly and lifted them up, putting them over his shoulders and Dave's eyes shot open. "Been thinkin' about this a long time," Az whispered, eyes closed. "Been thinkin' about fucking you. You don't even know."

Dave wasn't sure if Az knew he was talking.

"Watchin' that tight ass in that fucking football uniform," Az whispered. He leaned forward, forcing Dave's body to bend and Dave whined as Az's cock hit him in just the right place and God it felt amazing. "Tell me you fucking love it," Az whispered. "Tell me you fucking love my cock. Tell me you wanted it too."

"Fuck," Dave muttered, rubbing his forehead and trying not to whine at how far Az was pushing his legs, at how bad it hurt his joints and his thighs. But it felt so good at the same time.

"Fucking tell me," Az ordered.

"I love it," Dave breathed. "I love your cock. It feels so fucking good inside me. Az. Fuck. Don't stop."

Az kept leaning forward slow and pounding into him until they were almost face to face. "Tell me you want me to kiss you," Az whispered.

"I want you to kiss me," Dave muttered.

Az pressed his mouth to Dave's and kissed and Dave felt like his body was going to snap in half. He hadn't imagined that he was anywhere near this flexible. Dave moaned into Az's mouth, letting Az in, letting their tongues run over each other. Az's lips tasted like sweat.

Az broke the kiss. "Say it again. Say you love my cock." They were face to face and even in the dark Dave could see a faint light glinting off of Az's impish eyes.

Dave panted. "I love your cock. I love your cock. Az. Please."

"Tell me you wanted this," Az whispered. "Tell me you've thought about it. Tell me."

"So long," Dave whispered.

"What? Use your fucking words, David," Az demanded, licking Dave's lips suddenly – animally.

Dave groaned and writhed. "I've wanted you to fuck me for so fucking long," he muttered finally. "I've fucking wanted this forever. Az. Please."

"Yeah. Say my name," Az muttered, lifting up just a little so he could slam harder into Dave's ass.

"Az," Dave moaned, writhing more now that his body was free to move more. "Aaaaaz." He felt it building – orgasm – so close, like all of those times he'd jerked off imagining this moment. "Az. You don't know how long I've fucking wanted it."

"Wanted what, bitch?"

"Your fucking cock."

"Wanted to do what?"

"Suck it. Take it. Oh, God. Oh, God. Az."

Az just kept pounding away at him, and Dave could hear him grunt and groan. It got closer and closer, and Dave started losing his ability to think, started arching harder, writhing harder. Started bouncing backward against Az's cock.

Az laughed. "You gonna fuck yourself on my cock?" he asked.

"Yeah," Dave muttered.

"You gonna make yourself come on from my cock?"

"Yeaaaaah." Dave reached down and started stroking himself, bouncing harder. "Yeah. Fuck. Oh." Close. So close. So close he felt dizzy and hazy and crazy. "Shit, Az, I'm gonna come," Dave muttered.

"Good," Az said with a laugh. He sat back on his ankles, letting Dave do all the work, letting Dave ride up and down on his cock, whining and panting and gasping.

_So long_. For so long he'd wanted this – just this – and nothing else so sincerely. He closed his eyes, bouncing ever harder. And he felt it coming. Coming. So close. Cum shot out into his hand and up onto his shirt and Dave gasped. He bounced slower, five times more – riding it out. "Yes," he muttered. "Az," he muttered. He licked his lips, and slowly slid down one last time, wailing softly. "Yes..."

His vision blurred and when Az swam back into focus he could see Az smiling. As kissed his knee and said, "I'm not done."

Dave nodded. "Okay," he whispered.

Slowly, Az lifted back up and started to push into him, gentler than before. Dave's body felt so tender, so used and abused. The pressure was starting to make him dizzy. He closed his eyes and bit his lips together. _Use me_.

Az started to pant – started to pound into him again, hard, and leaned over him again, forcing him to bend. It hurt and Dave cried out at the unexpected pain, but then Az was kissing him on the mouth and fucking him hard. Sensory overload. The pain and pleasure blended together into one dull buzz and Dave lay against the silky sleeping bag and just felt – felt Az's tongue caressing his – felt Az's tongue tasting his lips, opening him up, closing him, exploring him, loving him. Yes.

Az's broke the kiss suddenly to grunt and breathe and his thrusting stilled. Dave swallowed and looked up at Az, watching his twisted expression and then watching him slowly, pull out and let Dave's legs down.

Dave lay there while Az dug around in his bag for a roll of toilet paper and ripped off a wad, rubbing his dick down. He offered another wad to Dave who took it and cleaned the cum off his cock and hand. Az didn't look at him, but Dave watched Az's every move through his eyelashes, trying to hide his eyes.

"All right, you little fairy," Az said after a moment. "Lets get in bed. I'm fucking tired."

Dave picked himself up slow, grunting and groaning and looking away – pretending they hadn't just done that – pretending that they were still two dudes on a manly camping trip. Az took off his shirt, so Dave did the same. Az climbed into the two-man sleeping bag, so Dave did too – keeping his distance.

Dave lay on his side – back to Az. _That was my shot. It was worth it. Even if that's it_. He stared at the fabric of the tent and breathed and closed his eyes – drunk and tired and aching and so ready for sleep.

He'd worry in the morning. He'd cry in the morning if he had to. Hide it. He heard movement behind him – Az getting comfortable and passing out. _And why not? It's not like something important just happened_. Then slowly, he felt Az's hand slide around his waist and his breath caught in his throat.

"C'mere," Az muttered, pulling Dave backward.

Dave scooted back – deeper into the sleeping bag – until his back was against Az's stomach, and Az was holding him tight. Az nuzzled against his shoulder. Kissed it.

Dave smiled, sliding his hand over Azimio's – holding it.

He lay still in Azimio's arms until he was sure that Az was asleep and then slowly, Dave slipped off into an alcohol dream, pleasant and heavy and fluffy and so happy.

**I.**

He knew it was stupid – a bad idea. He knew it would just piss Az off, and he knew that it wouldn't work – not like he really wanted it to anyway. He stared at it. Stared at it for a long time holding his phone and thinking about calling Az to gauge his reaction. He had his whole speech planned out in his head. 'Sorry. It's the only sleeping bag my dad had. I didn't realize until it was too late.' He knew what Azimio would say. 'Fuck that. I'm not sharing a sleeping bag with another dude. I'll bring my own fucking sleeping bag.'

So he stared. He stuffed the phone in his pocket. _I'll tell him at the last minute. When he has no choice to go back home and get another bag. It's big enough we won't have to touch while we're in it. Just maybe after he falls asleep... Maybe we'll snuggle on accident. Maybe he'll_...

It was a really stupid idea. Dave grabbed the sleeping bag off the shelf and walked toward the registers.

He bought it. Unwrapped it. Dirtied it up a little by dropping it in the grass in his backyard and rubbing it around. He bundled it up real messy.

He stood there, staring at the pile of camping gear in the front room for a while. Staring and holding his phone, waiting for Az to call or text or something. A horn honked out front and Dave grinned. He grabbed the shit and hollered, "see you Sunday!" to the house at large, hearing muffled 'goodbyes' through walls as he ran out the front door. He shoved the gear into the back of Az's truck.

"Hurry up, lady-boy. I haven't got all day!" Az yelled through the open window.

"Fuck you, dude," Dave muttered, grinning and climbing into the passenger seat. They pulled away. For a while they were quiet and Dave tried to think of how to give Az the 'bad news.'

"I got a bottle of Jack from my dad's cabinet," Az said with a conspiratorial smirk.

Dave nodded. Az loved getting drunk, and Dave had learned how to drink without letting his desire to do something stupid get out of hand. "Cool. Hey... I've got some bad news..." He looked guilty. He felt guilty.

"What?"

Dave bit his lip and fixed Az with a look of concern. "The sleeping bag... the only one my dad had was a two person one."

Az glanced over at him and his expression wasn't what Dave had expected. Confusion, maybe. Then the look melted into nothing and Az shrugged, looking back at the road. "Whatever. As long as we don't freeze to death."

Dave stared at him quiet for a moment and then said, "but dude..."

Az glanced over smiling. "Come on. We're bros. We can share a fucking sleeping bag. Nobody but us is gonna know anyway." He shrugged and looked back at the road, but there was something in his eye. Something different. Something that made Dave's heart thump.

"Okay," Dave said. "If you're cool with it."


End file.
